


Space-Cats

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Keith discovers theres a cat in the castle.But he can't figure out WHY.





	Space-Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

“Why is there a kitten?”

“Strictly speaking Keith, I don’t think it’s a kitten.” Pidge responded stroking the cat like creatures back as it lay in her lap.

“Okay, but again why is it here on the bridge? I mean, where did it come from?”

“Dunno,” She shrugged dismissively before scratchign the animal under the chin. “It’s cute though.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at the space-cat. It stared straight back, unblinking.

“We should probably tell the others about this.”

“Already have.”

“You-what?”

The door slid open and Hunk walked in with a plate of goo.

“Do you think she’d eat space goo? I mean it’s not fancy feast but-”

“Hunk, what are you doing?!”

“Well I havent seen her eat anthing all day. So I figured it wouldn’t hurt to see if she’d be wllling to try-”

‘“No! I mean why are you going along with this? We have no idea where that thing came from!”

The door opened again and Lance walked in with a bundle of assorted wires in his arms.

“Okay I couldn’t find any string but I figured these old used cords would be fine so long as we dont plug it into anything. Kitty needs to be kept entertained.” He caught Keith gaze. “What are you staring at?”

Keith paused before sighing.

“You I’m not surprised about.”

“Oh what? You allergic to cats or something?”

“That’s not the problem!” Keith snapped finally losing his temper. “Why are NONE of you questioning how it got on the ship?! I mean we’ve been in open space for _weeks_ and no one has mentioned seeing this thing before now! Don’t you think that’s _weird_?!”

All three stared at him.

“Finally Hunk asked, “You’ve never actually had a cat have you?”

Keith threw his hands up and roared in frustration before stomping out of the room passing Shiro on his way out. One glance at the blanket in his arms was enough to set him off.

“NOT YOU TOO!” 

He then took off into the hallway screaming in frustration.

Shiro watched him go with a look of confusion before asking, “What was that about?”

He paused, scanned the room and asked.

“And why is there a kitten in here?”


End file.
